Z-95-AF4-P1 Headhunter
A heavily modified variant of a Z-95 Star fighter, these craft were specially designed with custom parts and after market parts to meet the needs of Providence, but the modification can be ordered by anyone on the open market. These are typically made out of the AF-series of Z-95. History Many of the fighter craft that Providence could buy legally were out dated and were quickly falling behind. Thanks to Imperial laws many corporations were unable to design new fighter craft for the general public. So Miranda had Providence techs work with Starlight Star Drives come up with a standardized fighter for their forces. The fighter had to be reliable, have a multifunction weapon load, durable, cheap to build and maintain. Impossible many said, but ideas were already being passed around by others. They decided to take an existing fighter and see what after market options there was for it. They settled on the Z-95 because the fighter has been around for so long and used by so many organizations that there was a massive surplus of the fighter. Because it had been around for so long there is a huge load of after market options as well as custom options made by independent companies. Now all it took was to piece together the fighter they needed out of all that. The finished product was exactly what they were looking for. As per the agreement between Providence and Starlight Star Drives the fighter wouldn't remain a Providence exclusive fighter and would also be sold on the open market by Starlight Star Drives, with a percentage of royalties of a sale going to Providence for their hand in its design. Armaments and Abilities Weapon Systems The Rapid-fire Blaster Cannons (RBCs) are geared for fighter to fighter combat, they are able to provide a constant stream of fire at a target. Even the most advance fighter shield systems can't hold up to rapid strikes over a short amount of time. The concussion missiles give the fighter that little extra punch with fighting both star fighters and capital ships. The wing mounted hard points allow for any number of options. They can mount six extra missiles for anti fighter or anti light capital ship operations. Four heavy rockets for anti capital ship operations. They can also carry 6 bombs fore ground support. There also options for extended flight or slug firing type weapons as well. The versatility of the pay load on these fighters had no match known. No matter what position the wings are in, the hard points will always point forward. This is done with a simple swivel that is tied in with the swing-wing system. Flight Starlight Star Drives reintroduce the swing wing to the fighter, allowing for improved maneuvering in both atmosphere and in space (The wings working as a simple AMBAC system). The engines are turbo charged with some other improved advancements and custom parts, like thrust vectoring. This gives the fighters near Tie Interceptor speeds and maneuvering similar to the Old Alliance's X-wing. Category:Starfighters Category:Red Dragon Ripper Category:Providence Category:Z-95